Mil ojos que matan incluso a Dios
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Senji no contiene un impulso, y Rize no contiene su sonrisa criminal. {Para Cassie}


**Mil ojos que matan incluso a Dios.**

Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y es para **Cassie** bcs los shippea como yo y sufre como yo y omfg, bye. **ADV:** no tiene coherencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **i.**

—Kamishiro-san es muy inteligente.

Senji escucha a su hijo Ganta por séptima vez mientras se le cuartea la mente en mil fragmentos. Ganta corre presuroso entre los pasillos de su escuela con el uniforme bien desarreglado sin chocar con nadie, encantado del destino al que va. Senji le sigue por detrás casi con somnolencia y perezoso tiene que mover los pies para alcanzarle hasta el aula.

Es así como comienzan los cuentos de hadas:

(érase una vez un chico y una chica)

Ganta abre la puerta de color azul y las voces proliferan tras esta, Ganta no espera a su padre cuando ya está sentado a un lado de Shiro y su abuelo quien está en una mini silla del aula, frente a una silla alta donde falta una persona. Senji entra con la misma pereza, desacomodándose el cabello para no desacomodarse el uniforme porque no sabe en qué momento pensó que era buena idea ponérselo para ir a la escuela de Ganta.

Y luego la mira.

Pero está allí sin mirarla.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse de nuevo y el camino del terror a él le siembra agobio apenas los zapatos de terciopelo rojo tocan el azulejo del piso y luego la alfombra y parece ser un himno para el demonio rapaz frente a ellos.

Senji no contiene un impulso, y el demonio no contiene su sonrisa de criminal. El demonio está ataviado en un vestido azul rey corto y medias de rayas blancas con negro de forma vertical. Senji siente la respiración acelerarse apenas la puerta se cierra tras ellos y todo se sofoca y se vuelve asfixiante y se vuelve caliente. El cabello de orquídeas resbala por la espalda y los labios de cereza inyectados en vodka le susurran las peores crueldades del mundo. Senji siente que puede embriagarse en ellos y perderse en los placeres del vino que estos le proporcionan. La señorita Kamishiro es una estudiante de preparatoria que a menudo va a las escuelas del distrito a leer a los niños. Durante las vacaciones de su escuela ella cubre a los profesores de Idioma en la escuela de Ganta, sin pedir un centavo a cambio. Hay cierto placer infausto en la mirada de Senji cuando la mira sentarse y cruzar una pierna de manera elegante sobre la otra; son ese par de escaleras al infierno las que le consumen como llamas ardientes que le carcomen la piel apenas el perfume de mango traspasa el salón. _Dios._ Senji tiene que contener los impulsos de su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de que ha salivado más de la cuenta.

—Buenos días a todos, gracias a los padres de familia por estar aquí este día. —es voz de terciopelo y labios inyectados en vodka para embriagar a sus oídos. Los niños la saludan a coro con un _buenos días señorita Rize_ y la sonrisa que ellos reciben de la chica puede ser capaz de curar las plagas de Egipto y los cuarenta días del diluvio apenas se asoman sus dientes por los labios de cereza—. El día de hoy haremos una lectura de los cuentos que sus hijos han preparado por el día del niño, conmemorando el esfuerzo que hacen sus padres por ellos.

Senji gira a ver a Ganta quien le sonríe con los pulgares arriba. Senji casi siente pena de leer lo que Ganta habrá escrito acerca de él. Y sin embargo la historia tiene un giro inesperado cuando es el cuento de Ken, Kaneki, el que aparece primero. Kaneki es un niño con cabello de firmamento robado y ojos de estrellas casi marchitas. Está sentado de manera recta en una esquina y el rostro gacho sin mirar a nadie en particular. Para Rize no es un ningún secreto que Kaneki sufre de maltrato intrafamiliar a su corta edad. Senji le reconoce porque Ganta tuvo problemas con él una vez, y al mirarlo reconoce la situación también. Se sabe que Kaneki es hijo de madre soltera y es juzgado por ello por los demás niños. Senji lo sabe porque Ganta fue juzgado una vez por ser hijo de padre soltero.

—El cuento se llama _El huevo de la cabra negra._

Partiendo por el inicio, Senji observa a Rize hablar y titubear por dos segundos en la voz, antes de lanzarle una discreta mirada al niño que está en una esquina, sin un padre y sin una madre a su lado como los demás niños en el salón. A medida que el cuento avanza, Rize comienza a hacer pausas prolongadas para hablar y los padres comienzan a aclararse la garganta cuando la lectura comienza a resultar incómoda. Y es cuando este termina, que la tensión quiere disiparse pero se aferra a los oyentes que se aclaran la garganta.

—El siguiente es de Igarashi Ganta, llamado _Aceman_.

Senji tiene que volver a mirar al frente tras haber escuchado las palabras venidas indistintamente de ese cuento sombrío y macabro dichas por voz de terciopelo y bombones. Es como si los terrores que el mundo llora, al hablar, ella los volviera fragmentos de poesía con miel de tragedia y amor de maldiciones.

Ella se acomoda el cabello por detrás de la oreja echando una breve ojeada a Ganta quien sonríe con los labios bien abiertos, este gira la cabeza hacia su padre y le alza el pulgar, Senji no puede evitar sonreírle y alzar su pulgar también, nada puede ser tan malo teniendo a su hijo. Rize luego centra su vista en el cuello de Senji y en la saliva pasando por la garganta de manera casi lenta apenas la lectura comienza, la piel se mueve suave y los poros se abren también, incluso puede notar la dilatación de su pupila y cómo parece acomodarse recto en la incómoda silla, ella descruza las piernas de manera lenta antes de alzar la izquierda y volverlas a cruzar. _Infiernos_ , Senji no controla un impulso y tiene que toser, como si hubiese descubierto sus más placenteros secretos.

 _Vaya que lo hizo._

 **ii.**

Rize es amor temporal.

Cierto día debe cubrir a Domon en la oficina y luego patrullar en la escuela preparatoria del distrito de Shinjuku. Siempre es un fastidio tener que salir a la calle a sostener un letrero cuando es la hora pico y el sol es inclemente. Senji tiene la fortuna de no transpirar más de la cuenta, y ser inmune al odio irracional que el calor te provoca; es por el contrario… notoriamente irritable cuando los automóviles no dejan de tocar los cláxones de manera copiosa como si fuera a aminorarse el tráfico.

Senji tiene que bufar en fastidio cuando se da cuenta de que nada sirve dar señalamientos de vías y entroncamientos alternos a la salida de la preparatoria. Los adolescentes salen corriendo unos tras otros, a veces haciendo algunas bromas y otras despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Senji tiene que parar el tráfico para que los jóvenes recorran el paso peatonal y crucen frente a él, algunos agradeciendo por su servicio. El pelinegro no contiene la sonrisa animosa, aunque no quiera la alegría que irradia la juventud se le clava como espinitas en la piel y lo hace mirar el reloj, quedan dos horas antes de que termine el turno y recoja a Ganta para ir juntos a cenar.

—Señor Kiyomasa~

Su piel se erizó ante el llamado dulce detrás de él, Senji giró la cabeza para observar allí a la Diosa de cabellos púrpura con el uniforme escolar. La blusa se ceñía obscena a su cuerpo y la falda corta era indiscreta para mostrar la piel de sus piernas. La sangre se aglomeró rápidamente en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que la observó como un idiota por más de dos minutos sin decir nada.

—¿Se siente bien, señor Kiyomasa? —Rize se irguió frente a él, quedando casi a su altura, Senji se hizo para atrás con nerviosismo y agitó la cabeza en asentimiento rápidamente. "Sí, sí, perfecto", respondió él, antes de olvidar por un segundo los señalamientos a los peatonales.

—Aaahh… ¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Kamishiro?

Rize se hizo el cabello para atrás de la oreja, negando con su cabeza—: Por favor llámeme Rize.

Senji puso los brazos en jarras dejando que los chicos pasaron a su lado, le indicó a ella un lado en la acera del frente a la preparatoria, y luego caminaron a ese lugar. Con una sonrisa que pretendía ser confiada, él negó en un gesto apacible—: Entonces tú puedes llamarme Senji a mí.

Rize rio, y Senji se encontró con los oídos diluidos en un espiral de placer por esa risa contagiosa. Los dedos largos de Rize corrieron como pequeños gusanitos dispuestos a tragarse su carne sobre la camisa, la ajustó, de tal manera que el cuello quedara pulcramente recto, sin ningún tipo de arruga y Senji tuvo que trabajar el cuello tragando demasiado fuerte. Toda ella era una revolución para sus hormonas desvalidas y abandonadas.

—A Ganta… A Ganta casi no le gusta leer.

Rize ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa tan perversa como adorable—: Si al niño no le nace leer, no se le debe forzar.

Senji asintió copioso, como si ella le hubiese dado los secretos ocultos del mundo. Tarde fue cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta que ella se acercó a él. Sus labios de cereza se posaron justamente en la comisura de su labio y a él los sentidos se le volaron. Incluso cuando intentó reponerse del estupor sólo tartamudeó como un bebé que apenas aprende a hablar. Ella se separó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, y entonces habló, cerca de sus labios aún, como si lo incitara, como si ella quisiera devorarlo a él.

—Debo irme ahora.

Pero el calor de Senji ahora se extendía como lava por sus arterias, todo él estaba que se volvía fuego líquido debajo de la piel. Incluso las exhalaciones se volvían calientes, se recompuso luego de unos segundos cuando la miró caminar alejándose de él, y todo su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias de aquellos encuentros fortuitos. El cuerpo de Rize se mecía suave como pecado de Dios a la vez elixir de los Dioses que quería beber hasta saciarse y luego un poco más.

Él sólo quería adorarla en una jaula de oro y cristal y que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Incluso cuando se lo planteó, se encontró incapaz de poder seguirla.

 **iii.**

La noche en la que Senji encontró el terror encarnado frente a él, no volvió a dormir. El demonio estaba ataviado en un vestido de tela vaporosa frente a él. Sus caderas salpicaban lujuria apenas se movía frente a él. Rize se removió entre los cadáveres desperdigados en el piso y sus cabellos se agitaron lentamente. Sus piernas largas como carretera de muerte se encontraron ensangrentadas con el camino que le dirigía a Senji.

Años después, frente a una escena del crimen que él mismo cometió, Senji se encontró a sí mismo sólo con un pantalón desgastado y una chaqueta de cuero cubriéndole de aquella calamidad que caminaba hacia él con fuerza y una lujuria picante. Los ojos le escocían si se quedaba mirándole por más de unos segundos. Incluso el temblor de su cuerpo no se aminoraba a cada paso que ella daba. La tela del vestido se agitaba, inquieta.

Todas las hormonas de Senji colisionaron entre sí cuando ella se hincó a sus pies como si lo adorara, como si realmente lo quisiera a su lado. El demonio ataviado en cuerpo de Diosa bebió o comió de la sangre de los injuriados y heridos por Senji. Ella engulló las carnes y sorbió las sangres que estaban desperdigadas por el piso y se encontró a sí misma siendo incapaz de saciar una sed y un hambre que no se encontraban allí.

Senji encontró su propio reflejo en aquellos anteojos cuadrados de apariencia inocente y esa misma noche se perdió a sí mismo en el escote y los holanes que le amarraban las manos y lo doblegaban a la voluntad de la muerte que crepitaba en el cuerpo de esa mujer que lo volvía a él más vulnerable.

Rize lo devoró a él esa noche, ella le escarbó entre las entrañas calientitas y él se encontró a sí mismo gruñendo el nombre del terror entre dientes, siseando cuando le faltaba el aire. Ella lo desarmaba sólo para volverlo a armar; amarlo una vez para herirlo un millón y continuar un ciclo constante donde ella era la víctima y él era el verdugo.

Pero ella de ninguna manera era la víctima.

Y Senji estaba bajo el yugo de esas manos largas y venenosas que lo hacían perder la cordura.

Cuando el pelinegro volvió a abrir los ojos esa noche; su cuerpo estaba tumbado sobre piezas de cuerpos desmembrados sin movimiento alguno, el tiempo se había detenido unos momentos cuando se encontró solo, pero la muerte lo acompañó como si fuese una amante.

—Te dije que era débil por el amor.

Pero ella nunca volvió a su lado.


End file.
